


Day 4 - Deep Fried Mars Bar

by Amemait



Category: Life on Mars (UK)
Genre: GFY, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-10
Updated: 2013-07-10
Packaged: 2017-12-18 08:04:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/877500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amemait/pseuds/Amemait





	Day 4 - Deep Fried Mars Bar

Sam just burst into hysterical giggles at the sight of the chocolate bar that Gene offered him, and it took him a good five minutes to calm down, during which Gene was incredibly thankful that they were in Sam's flat, well away from anybody who would look askance at his DI while he was doing this.

Stress. Had to be. Nerves or something; his Grandad'd had them, started laughing when he was listening to the news reports about the war and then'd always end up with tears streaming down his face, and Gene's mum would pat his hand gently and talk in a low voice and dry his eyes and tell Gene to come and give his Grandad a hug.

Sam finally worked whatever it was out of his system, and Gene was exceedingly gratified to note that Sam didn't end it all with crying, because frankly he wasn't quite sure how he'd handle that - all he really knew for that sort of instance was to give the person a hug, and that might not really be too viable here; Sam might well assume that Gene was trying to hit him for being a sissy-boy or something. Which Gene freely admitted did sound like something he'd do, but this wasn't it.

"Are you gonna tell me what that was all about then?" Gene asked, biting off the 'you great jessie' before it could become part of the sentence.

Sam looked up at him, an altogether too-bright smile on his face and a bleak, heart-wrenchingly lost look in his eyes, and said: "I used to wonder, sometimes, if I'd landed on a different planet when I came here to you - Venus, or Mars, or maybe Pluto or something. Somewhere weird and completely alien. And then I thought maybe I hadn't. But now... Gene, you're offering me a Mars Bar..."

And Gene looked down at the chocolate bar, and looked back up at Sam, and decided that he was never going to eat chocolate in front of Sam, or offer any to him ever again, if this was the kind of reaction he got.


End file.
